Naczynie dla Michała
by Avalinne
Summary: Jak w tytule, Dean ma zostać naczyniem Michała. Krótki Destiel.


Auto delikatnie podskakiwało na wybojach. Z radia wydobywały się dźwięki Stairway To Haven Led Zeppelin. Blondyn oddał się muzyce, wystukując na kierownicy rytm piosenki. Wsłuchany w głos Roberta Planta i warkot swojego ukochanego auta z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć "Tak, jestem szczęśliwy". Od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze, tak naprawdę od powrotu z piekła czuł tylko pustkę, którą usilnie chciał wypełnić. Pił, jadł, pieprzył panienki, które skłonne były do zapłaty, byle tylko się z nimi umówił. Polował na demony, dbał o brata, ratował ludzi, ale tylko bardziej pogrążał się w pustce. Żył dla Sam'a, Bobby'ego, Michała, dla całego świata, tylko nie dla siebie. Najgorsza była jednak jego bezsilność, bezużyteczność. Sam doskonale radził sobie bez niego i jego rozkazów, przestał być jego małym bratem. Nagle istnienie straciło sens, męczyła go pusta egzystencja. Castiel, przy którym zawsze był szczęśliwy zniknął niewiadomo gdzie i nie raczył nawet odbierać telefonu. Mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, właśnie w tym momencie w tej minucie rozpływało się jego szczęście. Czy coś się zmieniło? Nie, nadal był niepotrzebny, oczywiście według własnej oceny sytuacji. A jednak coś się stało. Zgodził się, zgodził się zostać naczyniem Michała. Więc już wiemy, jaki jest jego cel podróży. A dlaczego? W pewien piękny wieczór, gdy możliwie już wszystkie łzy zostały wylane w poduszkę, trzecia butelka whisky nie dawała ukojenia, a tylko pogarszała smutek. Seks nie dawał zapomnienia, a samobójstwo było idiotycznym rozwiązaniem, skoro archanioł zaraz by go ożywił. Zjawił się on w ciele niezwykle urodziwego chłopca. Pocieszył go i to jak, ale wymógł na nim pewną obietnicę, spotkają się jeszcze raz nim zanurzy się w nim. Dean się zgodził mając przed sobą tak idealne nagie ciało i silnie pulsującą erekcję, nie widział innej opcji. Oczywiście zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia już na samym początku. Michałowi przynajmniej był potrzebny, a kiedy ten już zrobi swoje pozwoli Winchesterowi spokojnie umrzeć. A to tego naprawdę pragnął. W dupie miał apokalipsę, zapieczętowanie Lucyfera, on tylko pragnął zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Obawiał się jednak, bał się, najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł strach. Miał wątpliwości już wcześniej, ale zręcznie się ich pozbywał. Tylko, że teraz były silniejsze, a jego cały plan stawał się z każdym przebytym kilometrem coraz bardziej kiepski i bezsensowny. Tak, więc siedział w samochodzie, jedynej prawdziwej miłości i zaczynał mieć wątpliwości czy postępuje słusznie. Co najciekawsze powodem jego rozterek był nie, kto inny jak Castiel. Czy to możliwe, że go pokochał? Zastanawiał się nad tym wiele razy. Myśli o aniele zapewniły mu bezsenność i miliony natrętnych myśli. Rozważał za i przeciw, wymyślał dialogi, których miał nigdy nie podjąć. A jako, że Dean był zawsze człowiekiem czynu, cała ta sytuacja była dla niego chorą abstrakcją. Nie był nigdy w prawdziwym związku, nie znał miłości poza tą, którą darzył rodzinę i przyjaciół. Nie był pewny tego, co czuł i czy w ogóle był zdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć.  
-Castiel, co ty ze mną zrobiłeś - powiedział cicho wpatrując się przed siebie.  
-Nic ci nie zrobiłem Dean - odparł anioł pojawiając się z nikąd na siedzeniu obok.  
Blondyn podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy znany mu doskonale głos wydobył się z niezlokalizowanego wcześniej obiektu. Zahamował gwałtownie ciesząc się, że droga była pusta, inaczej na sto procent doszłoby do wypadku. Spojrzał w prawo i ujrzał Cass'a. Na twarzy anioł malowało się lekkie zdziwienie, po za tym wyglądał jak zawsze. Rozczochrane włosy, blada twarz z delikatnymi zmarszczkami pod oczami. A przede wszystkim te oczy, cudowny błękity. Podobało mu się naczynie Castiel'a, ale czy on sam anioł siedzący w środku, ślepo posłuszny Bogu, mający małostkowe pojęcie o uczuciach, także? Tego nie wiedział, nie miał też wiele okazji, aby sobie to uświadomić, bo zanim zorientował się, że coś ma się na rzeczy, brunet zniknął. Dopiero wtedy pustka wewnątrz niego osiągnęła maksymalny rozmiar i zmieniła się w czarną dziurę.  
-Jesteś smutny Dean, dlaczego? - Zapytał z autentyczną troską w oczach.  
Winchester miał ochotę się roześmiać, anioł nie wiedział jak się zachować. Był z nimi przez długi czas, wiedział już trochę o zwyczajach ludzi, ale nadal ich nie rozumiał. Wpatrywał się w zielonookiego przez chwilę, po czym przekroczył przestrzeń osobistą, a nawet intymną, o której ciągle zapominał i objął Dean'a ręką. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się głupi uśmiech.  
-Czy powinienem był cię obejmować Dean, czy zachowałem się odpowiednio?  
-W porządku Cass, naprawdę - powiedział patrząc mu w oczy, a zaraz dodał. - I zostaw tę rękę. Odłóż tam gdzie była.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przytulił do siebie blondyna. Łowca odwzajemnił gest. Trwali w uścisku przez pewien czas. Blondyn ułożył głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela, a ten oparł o nią swoją.  
-Dean? - Wyszeptał Cass, kiedy materiał jego koszuli zacząła przesiąkać łzami blondyna.

Winchester nie zareagował, tylko mocniej wtulił się w ciepłe ciało. Siedzieli w milczeniu przerywanym cichym podciąganiem nosem Dean'a oraz jego płytkim oddechem.  
-Obiecaj, że mnie więcej nie zostawisz, Cas - powiedział nie odrywając głowy od obojczyka anioła.  
Brunetowi ta scena skojarzyła się z tanią komedią romantyczną, którą kiedyś oglądali. Za przykładem zbyt przystojnego, zbyt umięśnionego i ogólnie zbyt aktora. Niebieskooki chwycił podbródek przyjaciela i zmusił do spojrzenia w swoje oczy.  
-Jeśli ty obiecasz, że już więcej nie będziesz smutny - odparł, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niezręczności sytuacji. Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę i błyskawicznie pokonał odległość dzielącą ich twarze. Jego usta znalazły się na wargach anioła, łącząc je w namiętnym pocałunku.  
-W porządku Cas.  
-W porządku Dean.


End file.
